


The Phone Call

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Yabuki while Ryu was student teaching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

A phone rings in a tiny little apartment. The young man in the tiny little kitchen area stops his prep work and smiles as he goes to pick up the call, already knowing who was on the line.

"Moshi Moshi." he utters happily.

"It's me." the caller states in his usual manner.

"I know. Did you talk to her? Or did you do your usual and not talk at all? I'm sure I can guess which one." he says with some amusement at his callers expense.

"Since when have you become like this?" the caller mutters in a pout.

"After being taught by her and graduating. So tell me.....how do you feel now that you have seen and talked to her again? Are you less confused, less lost? I have to admit I miss my no-nonsense Ryu. Will he come back to me?" he asks in a quiet way.

"Yes, Hayato. I am less lost than before. I guess without you and Yankumi around I didn't quite know what to do with myself. But then when I chose a course for myself I felt that I lost my focus. By the time you come back home I will be a full-fledged teacher and I think I am actually happy about that." Ryu confidently replies.

"I am happy to hear that Ryu. I only have 8 more months of training here and then I will be home to see you and open up my restaurant. Soon, love." his smiling voice making Ryu's heart skip a beat.

Ryu sighs knowing he has to hang up soon, long distance calls especially to Paris are a rarity for the two long distance lovers.

"Hayato, I will tell you all about everything in my next email. I better go now." his voice carrying his sadness and loneliness.

"I know. You write more than you talk. Just one of the odd things I love about you." he chuckles lightly in response, "Remember, soon I will be home with you."

As he hangs up the phone the young aspiring chef goes back to his preparations for the practice meal he is working on, happy and yet sad.

Soon, he thinks, I will be home soon.


End file.
